Narik Ninjas
by Narik Natasaki
Summary: Once upon a time, a young boy traveled far across the world battling ninja. His name...Narik Natsaki. He accomplished his dream of creating a Shinobi Country. And this is the story of him and his world. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Academy Students

**NN Chapter 1: Steel Country Academy Students**

The sun was just rising over the horizon, its golden rays bouncing off three mountains: Mt. Hitomi, Mt. Sumo, and Mt. Kai. It was a glorious morning in the Steel Country's capital village, the Kunai village. The Kunai village was a ninja village that also housed normal citizens and is home to the Steel Country's leader, Narik Natasaki, the Naikage. The Steel Country is not so old, in fact it is still under construction. The country was founded by Narik as he embarked on a journey to find a new continent that was never documented. He and his friends succeeded and founded their own villages after months of wanders and battles. Now Narik is busy building the Country and getting ready for the New Shinobi Countries' Chuunin Exams which will be hosted by the Steel Country. As such, the genin of the Steel Country prepare themselves for the event.

The genin have just graduated from the ninja academy and have just been put into squads. Squad 1 consisted of Chun Matsuo, Hirohito Kodacha, and Akimi Kio. Squad 2 consisted of Kazu Soito, and the twin ninja sisters Lin and Mei Tokono. These were the only two squads of the Steel Country that didn't have missions most of the time.

Squad 2 was pretty relaxed using the layoff time to work on training themselves. Mei and Lin were normally practicing with their father working on their unique ability. Kazu was the calm and lazy one. Some could describe him as a mix between Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga. Squad 1 was more rambunctious, but that was mainly due to Chun Matsuo. He was the Naruto of the bunch. He was the main gatekeeper's grandson and he was always bugging everyone. His other teammates would be as laid back as Squad 1 if they didn't have to babysit Chun all the time, though Akimi normally let Hirohito do all the babysitting. Akimi just loved spending the time in her family's famous orchards and gardens. Hirohito was the responsible one and so tried his best to control his teammate. It was a time for relaxation as the two squads did not have jounin assigned to them yet because most of the jounins were off fixing the country.

Today was a normal day in the Kunai village as Chun Matsuo woke up and looked around his room. It was a drab, small, cramped room. He shook his head as he thought about how all the other ninjas had apartment rooms and homes to themselves. All he had was a room inside the gatehouse which was small enough to be one room, but nooo, they had to split it into three rooms. He yawned as he gathered up his ninja equipment. He thought about his plans for the day. It would probably be popping by the Naikage's room to check if he could get a mission because the rest of the day would be seeing his boring friends, eat ramen, and sleep.

Chun yawned again and finished tying his grey bandana, the very same one that was given to him by the Naikage for his bravery so many years ago when he was a little kid in the First War. Chun looked at himself and grinned, not bad. He was wearing his new gray t-shirt and his blue shorts. He was told that the Naikage himself looked like him when he was young. He wore his normal blue ninja footwear and tied his new genin forehead protector with the Steel Country's symbol on it around his neck, not a place he usually wore it, but he wanted to wear his bandana today. His short spiky hair was black and his eyes were black as well. When he smiled people noticed that his left front tooth was missing. He lost it in a fight when he was young. He was always a big mouth and it got even bigger when he pissed a bunch of thugs off and got his tooth knocked out.

Chun grabbed his small ninja pouch that he quickly shoved into his pocket and ran out the door. He entered the living room and rushed towards the living room door to go outside when it suddenly swung out smacking him in the face and sending him tumbling to the other side of the room.

"_OOOOWwwwww!"_ Chun sat up and rubbed his nose.

Chun's grandfather, Min Matsuo the gatekeeper of the main gate, walked in and called, "Chun! Get up! You've got to watch the gate today!"

Chun glared at his grandpa, "Gramps, you clumsy idiot! You coulda knocked out another one of my teeth! I swear…I think I'm gonna have to go to the hospital this time…."

Min who was wearing a big yellow robe that covered him from the neck down and to his feet squinted at the young lad, "I don't see anything wrong with you. So what do you say? Want to have the pleasure of watching the gate?"

Chun just kept his frozen glare and yelled, "Forget about your stinking gate! I'm goin on a mission…right after I fix all the broken bones in my body!"

Min, with a disappointed look, slipped back outside leaving Chun back to rubbing his sore nose. After a few minutes of feeling sorry for himself and muttering insults to his grandpa, he got up and sprinted out the door. He was running like the wind towards the kage's building, but when he got halfway someone came up right next to him and ran beside him. It was Hirohito Kodacha, Chun's friend and teammate.

Hirohito was wearing his glasses and on his forehead was his new genin forehead protector, identical to Chun's. Hirohito's straight light brown hair was cut short, a helmet head. He was wearing his green shirt which had the kanji "Medicine" in big black bold letters. Hirohito wore blue pants with normal blue ninja footwear.

The two genin did not talk until they reached the building. That was when Chun found a note on the door, "Naikage gone to Naikage Retreat. Be back tomorrow."

Chun shouted, "Well that sucks! Now we'll never get a mission!"

Hirohito looked at Chun for a few minutes analyzing like he normally did to everything. He was an analytical ninja that wanted to be a medical ninja one day. After staring at Chun he said, "Your nose is red."

Chun gave him a sarcastic look, "Took you that long to figure that out?"

Hirohito wasn't affected by Chun's rudeness having been around him so much and ignored it asking, "What happened?"

Chun's face twisted into anger as he thought back to just a few moments ago, "My stupid grandpa hit me in the face again! It's like the 20th time this week! I think he broke all the bones in my body."

Hirohito took a moment to examine Chun again, "Well you don't look different besides that nose and you ran normally."

Chun stuck out his tongue, "What do you know? I can tell if my bones are broken and right now they are broken."

Just then a fat kid popped up out of nowhere and grinned at the two. The kid had an ice cream stick sticking out of his mouth and was missing a couple of teeth. His teeth didn't match. If he had a bottom tooth he didn't have one directly above it, but one diagonal to it. His teeth seemed to be growing in a zigzag pattern. He had X's on his cheeks and had a little bit of brown hair on his head. He wore a white shirt and white shorts with no shoes on.

Chun glared down at him, "Waishu! What are you doing here?"

A boy in a nearby tree answered, "We academy students don't have school today because they are fixing up the academy."

The boy had long black hair that went down to his shoulders and a gray shirt with the Steel Country's symbol on the front in big black letters. The kid also wore big blue cargo pants and the appropriate ninja footwear which couldn't really be seen because his pant legs were in the way.

Hirohito looked up at the kid analyzing him and then greeting him, "Hi Takashi!"

Takashi Niro looked down at Hirohito and waved, "Greetings, Hirohito. …Chun."

Chun's expression changed to anger and impatience, "What're you two doing here anyways?"

Waishu continued to suck on the ice cream stick and replied, "I want you to train me, Boss." The young academy student said pointing at Chun.

Chun smiled, but before he could say anything else a voice behind him said, "Chun's busy, Waishu. Maybe next time okay?"

Chun froze. He recognized that voice. It was…. He turned slowly only to confirm that the person behind him was the Naikage himself!

Narik Natasaki was wrapped in his gray kage robe with the Kanji "Metal" on the back. He had on his kage helmet which was diamond shaped and at the front tip had the same kanji. The Naikage continued, "Chun has got a mission and so do you Hirohito."

Chun was jumping with joy, "Hell yeah! I'm gonna ace this mission!"

Hirohito looked at him, "Don't you mean 'we'?"

He beckoned the two genin to walk inside his building. He told them that he was back early just to give them this mission of high importance. He told them that it required six genin and so he called the rest of the unoccupied genin to join them.

Next time: Genin Mission Competition: Squad 1 vs Squad 2! Chun and the other five genin get off on a bad start when they start arguing on how to organize a six man squad. The argument finally breaks the squad up into the original three man squads, but they have trouble when they find out that their opponents number in the hundreds and also have their own hired ninja. Can the six genin work things out and come together to complete the mission without losing their lives? Find out in the next chapter of Narik Ninjas!


	2. Chapter 2: Genin Competition

**NN Chapter 2: Genin Competition: Squad 1 vs Squad 2**

Standing before the Naikage were six genin, the members of Squads 1 and 2.

The genin that had just come in were Akimi Kio, Lin Tokono, Mei Tokono, and Kazu Soito.

Akimi Kio was the only female member of Squad 1 and was a member of the Kio family which grew the Steel Country's best fruits and vegetables. Akimi had long red hair that reached down to her waist and she uses the forehead protector as a giant hair clip (on the right side of her head) to keep her hair out of her face. Today she was wearing her battle clothes. She was chose to wear it specifically for the mission. No one besides her family has seen her in them until now. She had silver silk arm cloth on both her arms and straw shoulder pads. She had iron body armor that shined in the sun. She wore yellow shorts made of a thicker fabric than normal shorts and from where her shorts ended were fishnets all the way to her feet. The only thing that was the same about her apparel were the wooden sandals she wore.

Kazu Soito was the only male member of Squad 2 and everyone thought he was the laziest genin they've ever known. He wears his forehead protector on his forehead, but it is loose so that he can pull it down over his eyes when he sleeps. He had short messy black hair and black narrow eyes so show that he can never keep them open. He wears a black shirt and black pants so that people can't tell how much he's been sleeping on the ground. Some people think that his clothing used to be white. Even his footwear is black! He wears a belt and around it are a bunch of black metal balls.

Lin Tokono was a few seconds older than her twin, Mei Tokono. She tries to differ from her sister in appearance so that people can tell them apart. She has her long brown hair back in a French braid while Mei has cut her brown hair making it shorter and she put it into twin pigtails on opposite sides of her head. She and her sister both have large brown eyes though and many people can't resist their puppy dog imitation. Both sisters wear a Chinese Ruqun which is a blouse and wrap around skirt. Lin's entire Ruqun is green while Mei's is all red. Mei also added a shining silver Banbi which is similar to a waistcoat or short jacket. The girls also wore loose lotus shoes instead of the other footwear. Many are confused by their appearance since all the loose clothing should make it hard to move and would create distractions, but the girls like it.

Before the Naikage said anything, Chun Matsuo shouted and pointed at Squad 2, "Why do they have to tag along too? There are enough of us as it is!"

Squad 2 consisted of Kazu Soito and the twin ninja daughters Mei and Lin Tokono. Kazu Soito, the lazy one, turned his head slowly to face Chun and yawned, "I agree. I vote that Chun's squad should stay here."

This only made Chun angrier and he would've thrown Kazu out the window if Narik Natasaki, the Naikage of the Steel Country, didn't speak up. "Six genin are going on one recon mission. It is just a spying mission and should be labeled a B or C level mission at the highest, but you six are the only genin without a jounin leader so to ensure your safety, you'll be put together as one group." He paused to glare at Chun for sticking his tongue out at Kazu before continuing. "Anyways, the mission is simple. The Steel Country's mining operation status has just shown to be halted. Now we don't know how or why that happened, but we do know that we don't have any qualified ninja available to check it out. I decided to give you six the job. Now all I want you to do is get down to the quarry and find the reason why they've stopped mining. After that you come back, do you hear me? Chun?"

Everyone stared at Chun who was busy making faces at Kazu who kind of dozed off during the briefing. Chun noticed everyone's gaze and made an innocent face, "What?"

Narik shrugged as he said, "This mission came up as urgent from the Blade Country. Kato Katana himself brought me word of the mission while I was away. I came right back to send you all of on the mission. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading back now…oh, one more thing. Don't screw this up! If you find any rogue ninja down at the quarry, don't fight them! Are we clear?"

Everyone in the room nodded their heads and said, "Yes, Naikage." Even Kazu was sleep nodding. Chun on the other hand said, "Whatever, Narik." It was his usual response to the Naikage.

Narik smiled, gathered his things, and walked out of the room. As soon as the Naikage was out of sight, the genin started to argue.

Chun announced, "I'm leading this mission and I say let's go!"

Kazu awoke up and yawned, "And who voted you leader?"

Chun grinned, "My team did!"

Hirohito shook his head, "I'm not a part of this."

Akimi threw he half eaten red apple-like fruit at Chun's head. Bonk! It hit him on the side of the head and bounced off. "I didn't vote you leader, Chun! You're the last one that we'd want to be leading this mission."

Chun pouted, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes, "Well if I'm not leading then I'm not going!"

"Okay!" "It's fine with me." "That's cool." "…Didn't want you going anyways." "Take care of the village, Chun!" "We'll bring you back a souvenir." Came the responses as everyone walked out the door.

Chun thought to himself, "They'll be back…they always come back." After 15 minutes, Chun ran out of the room after them, "Hey wait! I'm going!"

The genin walked for hours in the giant forest of the Steel Country. The genin finally took a break and sat down. Kazu went to sleep and Hirohito got out a map. Akimi sat on a dead log eating a fruit from her fruit basket that she always carried around. Mei and Lin were out training somewhere else.

All of this left Chun with nothing to do. "What're we waiting for? Let's go!"

Hirohito looked up from his map, pushed his glasses up with his index finger and replied, "We're making sure we're going the right way. Now if I'm reading this correctly…the mines should be that way." He pointed with a finger out to his left.

Chun exclaimed, "Great! Now can we go?"

Hirohito was still looking at the map, "No, we've got see…." Then he looked up at Chun, but there wasn't a Chun. He took off. Hirohito threw down his map, "Chun! Get back here! Chun!" He scrambled after Chun who was leaping and bounding carelessly through the trees far ahead of Hirohito.

Chun looked back at Hirohito with a smug grin on his face. Then he blew Hirohito a raspberry and kept on going while snapping off branches to throw at Hirohito. Hirohito jumped out of the way and dodged the branches in the nick of time. But then a log came out of nowhere and smacked him in the face knocking him to the ground. He laid there for a while wondering why he was stuck with Chun before getting back up and continuing the chase. He saw the forest starting to thin out and then it was just wide open space. The grass started to stop growing too. There were hills of bare rock and in between a few of the hills was a large hole…the Steel Country Mining Quarry. He looked around and saw Chun standing just a few meters in front of him in awe. Hirohito was about to ask Chun why he was like that when the rest of the genin burst out of the trees. They immediately figured out why Chun was frozen. The quarry was taken over by hundreds of rough looking people. They all had some kind of criminal tattoo on their arms and were collecting silver and gold and other precious metals from the mines.

Hirohito spoke in a low whisper even though the quarry was far enough out not to hear them, "We've found out why they've stopped mining... We should head back now."

Chun magically became unfrozen, "No! Let's teach those punks a lesson!"

Akimi threw another fruit at Chun, "You dummy, don't you remember what Lord Naikage said?"

Chun put his hand on his chin and thought back, "Now all I want you to do is get down to the quarry and find the reason why they've stopped mining. After that you BEAT THEM UP, do you hear

me? Chun?"

Chun grinned, "Of course I remember! Now I'm going to beat them up!"

Kazu, who had his hands behind his back, said, "Same old Chun…." He rubbed his head and added, "He'll probably screw this up, but we can at least keep him from screwing it up too badly."

Hirohito shook his head, "Well if we're gonna help him we'd better hurry. He's already starting to beat them up."

Chun was already down at the quarry letting his fights fly. His legs kicked out the enemy from underneath and he was everywhere at once. He was flailing all over the place. A bunch of thugs ran to stop him, but they were knocked down by the Tokono twins. Hirohito found some of the Steel Country Mine workers tied up and untied them, "Are you all okay? You should probably head back to the Steel Country. We don't want you to get hurt anymore."

As the fighting was heating up, a large bald man with scars on his head and a bandana tied to his forehead shouted, "Back off! Let's see how the little brats deal with him!"

All of the thugs backed off. Chun shouted, "That's right! Run like the pansies you are!"

Mei Tokono shushed Chun and then her sister asked, "Who's him?"

Akimi pointed to the side of the quarry where it led up to the higher ground. On the ledge one lone shadowy figure stood. "I think that's 'him.'"

The bald man laughed, "Yes! It's time you paid for messing up our operations!"

Kazu pulled out a kunai and threw it at the figure on the ledge. It hit him square in the chest and he blew up in a cloud of black smoke. "It's a shadow clone!"

Before he could say anymore, a hand was placed on Kazu's mouth and one on his wrist. The hand pinned Kazu's arm to his back and kept it there firmly. "You're wrong. That's not a shadow clone…it's a smoke clone."

Chun shouted at the man, "Who're you?"

Under his breath, Hirohito uttered the man's name, "Kemiri, the wanted A-ranked rogue ninja."

To be continued….

Next time: Kemiri and the ANBU! Things went downhill. Now the genin are in for a fight for their lives as they battle the rogue ninja Kemiri. The battle is heating up, but what's this? There's an ANBU on the horizon! Yes! The genin are saved! But wait, what's he doing? Oh no!


End file.
